A Fine Line
by xAmerican Angelx
Summary: ."You know what they say, baby. It's a fine line between love and hate." SLASHYNESS--don't like don't read!
1. Warning: Wall May Spontaneously Combust

**I'm back with a vengance! Taking a page from Blackrose's book, I'm trying my hand at a Pyro/Multiple Man fic! **

**Enjoy this short little starting chapter and please review (you kow you waaaaaaaaant tooooooooo)!**

**Disclaimer: The bitch isn't dead...so clearly i don't own X-Men...yet**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Multiple Man walked through the halls of the new Brotherhood base, focusing on the new memories he had just absorbed from a clone that he had thought was lost forever.

Nope.

Apparently this one had gone to Japan and spent the past six years mastering some crazy kind of martial arts, not to mention slept with -it appeared to Jamie- every damn woman he met.

He was in the process of trying to block out one of the more disturbing sexcapadesof his long-lost double when he heard a loud grunt of frustration from behind the door he was walking past.

Jamie smirked. The room behind that door belonged to the Brotherhood's resident psychopath, Pyro. Jamie's smirk turned into a frown the more he thought about him. Jamie couldn't understand for the life of him how the foul-tempered twerp was Magneto's second in command (well, not counting Mystique) and Mystique's pride and joy.

While Jamie couldn't really care less about Pyro's well being, he had to admit that he was curious as to what had him all wound up.

Jamie pressed his ear carefully to the door and slowed and quieted his breathing. Pyro was agitated, Jamie could tell that much. He waited patiently, knowing he'd get a kick out of whatever was going on.

"For the thousandth time! I said whatever! I don't care!"

Silence for a moment.

"No. Stop saying that. If you really were all that concerned about me, you would just do it!"

Jamie snickered to himself. So, he was talking to the Iceprick. This was getting funnier than Jamie had anticipated. He knew that Pyro had been seeing the ice mutant but was nothing short of shocked when Magneto discovered their relationship _and let them keep dating!_ Though, from the sound of it, that wasn't going to be a problem much longer.

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad! I just…No! Stop getting all therapist on me! I don't need a fuckin' therapist Bobby! I need a fuckin' boyfriend who isn't afraid to admit to his precious X-Men that he is gay, dating the enemy, and therefore cheating on his… Yes! You are fucking cheating on her! Who the fuck cares! She's a bitch!"

There was more internal chuckling from Jamie.

"Don't get all high and mighty on me, asshole! _I'm_ not the one who's cheating on his girlfriend with a _guy _and isn't man enough to tell her!"

"You know what? I don't fuckin' feel like dealing with you right now so I'm just gonna go and let you get back to your little skank!"

Jamie heard the sound of a cell phone being shut and then furiously chucked at a wall.

John's frustrated grunt caused an audible laugh to escape Jamie's lips. Jamie froze. Pyro had _really_ good hearing.

_Click. Fwoosh._

"Shit!" Jamie yelled and dove away from the door as an explosion of fire blasted through the wall, burning everything to a crisp, right where Jamie had been standing.

Pyro walked through the huge hole that his flames had left and stood over Jamie's heavily panting form. His eyes were savage.

"You were listening at my door," he spoke in an enraged whisper, "If you _ever _listen at my door again," he crouched down a bit; "I. Will. Burn. You. Alive."

Jamie opened his mouth to call the fire-mutant out on a bluff, but he looked around at the remains of the door and half of the wall. Nothing was left but ashes and a doorknob that was still glowing bright orange. Jamie knew that the wall of fire had been intended for him and had his reflexes been a millisecond slower, his charred remains would be among that ash.

So Jamie settled for clenching his jaw and muttering, "Fair enough."

Pyro frowned, pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and walked away.

Jamie stood up and dusted off his pants.

"Little fucker."

* * *

**Not reviewing killed the dinosaurs...never let a textbook tell you otherwise**


	2. Why Bobby Prefers Not To Think

**Apologies all around! Grr...i've been terrible with getting these up! MIDTERMS ARE THE BANE OF MY EXISTENCE! (Math tomorrow- wish me luck :[ ) **

**Anywhoser, i promise i will be much faster with the next ones and as a sign of my sorry-ness, i'm going to post two today!**

**I'm also going to stick a 'quote of the chapter' up whenever i post!**

**WARNING: QUOTE OF THE CHAPTER WILL HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH CHAPTER WHATSOEVER**

**"You know the world is going crazy when the best rapper is a white guy, the best golfer is a black guy, the tallest guy in the NBA is chinese, the Swiss hold the America's cup, France is accusing the US of arrognance, germany doesn't want to go to war, and the most powerful men in America are named Bush, Dick, and Colon."  
**

Bobby sighed and flopped down on his bed. He rubbed his temples agonizingly. Fighting with John always made him tired. It was like a workout and dealing with a child all wrapped into one.

Bobby knew that Johnny hated the fact that he kept him a secret and he did feel bad, but really, he was in the right. Wasn't he?

Yes, Bobby decided, he was. Johnny was the one being immature. How did not telling the X-Men that he was gay affect their relationship? It didn't. Did it?

No, it didn't. Bobby groaned. He was sick of fighting with himself. Johnny shouldn't be so juvenile. He knew Bobby loved him or Bobby wouldn't have saved his ass at Alcatraz!

Alcatraz.

_There_ were some less than fun memories that had been floating around in Bobby's head for months.

-----------------_Several Months Ago- Alcatraz Island- The Final Battle------------------- _

_Jean was dead, Logan was a wreck, and Bobby had no idea where any of his other team members were. But he didn't really care about any of them. The one person he really cared about was most likely dead and it was all Bobby's fault._

_He had stopped his flames. He could have killed Bobby. He was _about_ to kill Bobby. But he stopped. And what did Bobby do? _

_Stood up and head-butted him._

_So he was knocked out cold and was probably dead. Bobby had to find him. He couldn't live with himself if he didn't._

_He searched frantically through the rubble for ten minutes before he found something: a lighter with shark-teeth painted on it._

_"Johnny?" Bobby called desperately, "Johnny?"_

_No response._

_It was then that Bobby saw it: a hand sticking out from behind a large rock. He looked behind the rock and there he was._

_John was passed out where he had fallen. There was a bump on his head the size of a softball. Bobby's heart lurched at the sight. _

_He had done that. _

_A million options ran through Bobby's head. He could sneak Johnny on the jet. But, even if he didn't get caught, John would run the minute he awoke. He could ask one of the X-Men for help, but they would never help a traitor. He could look for Magneto. No, wait, Logan had cured him._

_Just as Bobby had about given up, and just try to sneak John onto the jet, a mutant that Bobby had never seen walked by. He was limping slightly, but seemed relatively unharmed._

_Bobby gathered John in his arms and ran up to him, "Are you a member of the Brotherhood?"_

_The mutant turned around, "Yeah. Who's asking?"_

_"Bo- uh, Iceman."_

_"Oh," The mutant glanced down and John, passed out in Bobby's arms, and smirked, "What do you want?"_

_Bobby opened his mouth to speak but he was interrupted by Storm calling, "Bobby!"_

_"I- just take him with you?" Bobby asked the mutant._

_The mutant scoffed, "Oh, please. This kid deserves to be stuck here," and turned to walk away._

_Bobby supported John with one hand and grabbed the mutant's shoulder with his other_

_"Please!" he pleaded, "I have to go!"_

_"So take the brat with you."_

_"I can't. He would… I mean he wouldn't…I…just please take him."_

_"Bobby!" Storm yelled, "Where are you?!"_

_"Fine!" the mutant groaned, "If you'll shut up, I'll take the brat."_

_"Thanks," Bobby sighed, "And could you tell him…"_

_"What?"_

_"Nothing…" and Bobby ran off._

-----------------_A few months after----------------_

_Bobby was sitting in his room when his cell phone went off. He picked it up and stared at the unrecognizable number. The caller was unknown, but he flipped his phone open and answered it anyway._

_"Hello?"_

_"Iceman."_

_Bobby almost dropped his phone, "Johnny?"_

_The line went dead._

_"Shit," he muttered. Bobby quickly hit redial._

_"Hey," came the voice the other end._

_"Hey _Pyro_," Bobby corrected._

_"You learn quick."_

_"I try."_

_"I know."_

Bobby sighed. He wished that Johnny would try to understand him a little better. He'd spent their entire friendship and their relationship trying to understand _Johnny_. This was more than he felt like dealing with right now. He needed a distraction, or at the very least, a drink.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Bobby? Darlin' are you in here?"

"Yeah, Marie. Come in."

Marie walked through the door. Her smile turned into a frown when she spotted her boyfriend on the bed, looking distressed.

"What's the matta' Bobby? You look awful stressed."

"Nothing. Just a little tired. Slept crappy last night."

"Aww…." She cooed, "You oughta get some shut-eye. You look like you need it."

"Yeah, probably."

"Well, I'll leave you be. Good night, Bobby. I love you."

There were two things Bobby hated more than anything on Earth: lying, and not fitting in. It was scenarios like this that he was forced to choose the lesser of two evils, in his mind anyway.

"I love you too," He said.

She gave him a chaste peck on the lips, waved, and left the room.

It was times like this that Bobby felt guilty. Guilty for lying to Marie. Guilty for making John upset. But really, he was lying to Marie to stop her from getting hurt. And Johnny was just being immature.

He rolled over to try to get some sleep.

With the sinking feeling that he wasn't in the right at all.

* * *

**Reviews are love...please show a little.**

**Seriously, the amount of reviews of last chapter was as pathetic as my highschool's average SAT score! (that's REALLY bad)**


	3. So Hand The Line Drawers A Jumbo Sharpie

**For little intro thingy... kindly refer to previous chapter.**

**For quote of the chapter...kindly refer to previous chapter.**

**Disclaimer: (Applies to all previous chapters as well) I do not own X-men...--cries--**

Mystique walked through the halls of the base with the sole intention of hunting down Multiple Man. The little jerk had eluded her for the past hour which was a sign that he knew that she was going to send him somewhere…and the lazy ass didn't want to go.

What possessed her to ask Pyro where Jamie might be, she didn't know. Never-the-less she walked into the wing with his bedroom.

"Pyro? Have you seen-" She stopped short in front of his room.

"What do you want?" John snapped at the blue mutant.

Mystique's eyes widened. Pyro never snapped at her like that. He must be really pissed off.

"God, Pyro. What did you do to your wall?"

"Nothing."

"Pyro, it's not even here anymore," Mystique sighed.

"It was his fault," he mumbled.

"Who?"

"Stupid fuckin' Iceman got me all fuckin' pissed! And then stupid fuckin' Multiple Man was listening at my goddamn door!"

"Please tell me he isn't dead. We need him."

"No, he jumped. I wish he was dead."

"Well, whether you wish it or not, he can't die. We need him."

"Yeah, I guess."

There was a moment of tense silence.

"So…"

"Don't ask. Bobby was just being an asshole…again. He pisses me off so much! Like sometimes I just wanna take his goodie little X-Man head and just stomp on it till his brains fall out of his fucking eyes! But then it's like… I don't know…it's just… weird with him."

"Well, you know what they say: 'It's a fine line between love and hate'."

"Too fine if you ask me. A little more definition wouldn't hurt."

"Well, nobody asked you," She said, ruffling his hair, much to the younger mutant's annoyance, "Oh, by the way, have you seen Multiple Man since you last tried to kill him?"

"Last I saw of him, he looked like he was on his way to the kitchen, probably to feed his fat ass."

"Ha!" Mystique snorted, "Like hell he's fat. I've seen you staring at that body of his."

"Shut up. Being hot doesn't make him less of an asshole."

"Very true. And the living proof is sitting right next me," She smirked.

"Oh, just go find that bottomless pit of a mutant!" John snapped, but his eyes smiled. Mystique always managed to make things a little better, if only for a moment.

"I will. And if it's any consolation, I'm sending him off on an essentially pointless mission. God knows that'll bug the crap out of him. He isn't fat, but he's gotta be of the laziest guys I've ever met."

"It is some consolation actually. Oh, and tell him that if he touches _any _of my food, I'll-"

"Kill him. Got it."

She stood up from the bed and gave John a supportive smile before leaving the room. John smiled back, but it was a sad smile, weighted with more pressure and stress than anyone his age should have to deal with.

----------------------------Kitchen---------------------------------

Jamie picked up his coffee mug, muttering angrily.

"Little fuckin' psychopath. Tried to freakin' kill me. He is gonna fuckin' get it. No one gets away with that shit," He slammed his mug down in anger. It cracked and coffee flooded everywhere.

"Damn it!" Jamie grabbed a paper towel and began to sop up the mess.

"Hormonal little brat. God knows I never fuckin' acted like that when I was a teenager-"

"When was that? Six months ago?" Came a female voice from by the door.

"Oh ha, ha. Aren't we funny? What do you want Mystique?"

"You've been avoiding me."

"I have not."

"Yeah, you have. You know I'm gonna ask you to go somewhere and your lazy ass doesn't want to. But we'll worry about that in a minute. What I wanna know now is, what the fuck were you doing listening at Pyro's door?"

"So, he ratted off to you did he?"

"No," Mystique hissed, "I was looking for _you _actually and I noticed that there was a huge smoking hole where a wall and door should have been."

"And you're mad at _me_ for that? I wasn't the one who burned it to a crisp."

"No, but it's your fault he did it. He's under a lot of stress right now. He's been through crap you probably couldn't imagine and he's still dealing with shit. The last thing he needs is the feeling that he has no privacy to work it out in," Mystique was speaking quietly but Jamie caught every word.

"Oh come on! He's a big boy now Mystique! He doesn't need you to be 'Mama'. He needs to toughen up."

Mystiques laugh was dry and humorless, "Toughen up? He's the toughest kid I've ever met. You don't know what he's been through. And if you did, you'd have a hell of a lot more respect for him."

Jamie snorted, "Whatever. I don't feel like arguing about that PMSing little brat."

Mystique's eyes narrowed.

"What did you want me to do?" He asked quickly, trying to avoid being hit for that comment.

"Magneto just wanted me to send someone to go check out some anti-mutant rally. He thinks it's nothing but it never hurts to be sure," Mystique shrugged.

"When do you want me to go?" Jamie asked grabbing a doughnut from a box on the counter.

"Oh, two weeks from next Tuesday should be fine," Mystique said sarcastically, "Now! When do you think, Sherlock?"

"Whoa, no need to get bitchy. Just let me finish eating and I'll scram."

"Drop the doughnut and leave, _now_. We need to get this out of the way quickly in case something more important comes up."

"If you want it done this fuckin' second, then send your 'little angel'. He hasn't been outta this joint since god knows when and I want my fuckin doughnut, woman!"

She hadn't even moved. Jamie would swear on his life that she hadn't even moved. One minute her eyes narrowed in anger and the next his doughnut was halfway across the room and his groin hurt like a bitch.

"Christ!" He groaned, clutching his groin in pain and collapsing on the ground, "What the hell!?"

"Go crawl into one of the helicopters and check out that anti-mutant rally."

Mystique turned on heel and left, leaving Multiple Man, for the second time that day, crumpled on the floor.

"Crazy bitch," he gasped out.


End file.
